If Only
by Lioness Alanna of Conte
Summary: If only Alanna and Jon never fought in the desert. If only Alanna has said yes.Well read and find out if only Alanna and Jon had a future together. Read and review please CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!!
1. Parting

Disclamer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic Tamora Piecre does.  
  
A/N This fanfic takes place in the middle of "the woman who rides like a man" and if Jon never pushed Alanna for her answer of marriage and if in the end she had said yes. Alanna help Jon get ready to leave. He would return to the place and Alanna would also return in a week. Jon leaving gave her more time to think about Jon married proposal. Alanna loved Jon more then anyone eles but... she wasn't sure she wanted to marry him and become queen.  
  
"Alanna" Jon said quietly.   
  
"Yes" Alanna replied.   
  
"I love you Alanna"   
  
"I love you too" Alanna said jumping into his arms. He pulled her in and kissed her passionately. "I'll come back to Corus in a week."  
  
"OK" Jon said still holding Alanna tightly"   
  
"Jon, come on" Myles yelled  
  
Jon let go of Alanna and went outside.  
  
Jon mounted his horse. Alanna watched as Jon and Myles disappeared into the distance. She then went inside her tent. She still had to think about her decision. She decided not think about it now. She had a whole week. Then she remembered George. She loved him too. But still she loved Jon more.  
  
A/N Ok I know this chapter's short but if I write more it will ruin what I have planned for the next chapter. When chapter 2 comes out you will understand. Chapter 2 come next Thursday.  
  
Alanna 


	2. Thoughts of marriage

A/n I decided to finish the second chapter today. I'll get third one done soon as well. Thank you to my three reviewers  
  
Alanna sat down on her bed. She noticed there was something there. She turned to find her charm (the one Mistress Cooper gave her.) She picked it up without worry of what this could mean.  
  
BACK IN CORUS  
  
Jon arrived at the palace. He went to go see his mother. He knew that he would need her approval if he were to marry Alanna.  
  
"Mother" Jon asked as he entered her room  
  
"What is it Jon" the Queen asked  
  
Jon looked at the floor. " If I asked Alanna to marry me and she said yes would you let me marry her?" He said not looking up.  
  
"You asked her to marry you?" The queen said in shock.  
  
"I love Alanna" Jon said boldly. "I've loved her since she was a squire. I trust her with my life and she's already proven that she could protect me. She posed as a boy for seven years and still managed to keep up with the rest of the boys"  
  
"I understand" the Queen answered. " Even though it was wrong I still have to give her credit for making it as far as she did. If you love her then you have every right to get married to her."  
  
"The only thing is she never said 'yes' yet" Jon said.  
  
"Give her time Jon. If you two are meant to be then she'll tell you" the Queen said.  
  
BACK AT THE DESERT.  
  
Alanna's last week in the desert passed by but she still couldn't make a decision. Alanna and Coram left the desert and rode back to Corus. Coram could tell something was bothering Alanna.  
  
"Lass, what's bothering ye?" Coram asked as they rode.  
  
"Well" Alanna said then taking a deep breath. "Jon asked me to marry him"  
  
"What's so bad about that? You love him don't you?" Coram asked  
  
"Of course I love him," she said. " It's just I don't know it I want to be queen. Also I'm not sure I want to have children yet."  
  
"I see your problem" Coram said." If you two are meant for each other then you'll you will know if you make the right decision."  
  
A/N Ok this chapter didn't have much romance in it but it WILL lead to something. I don't want everything big to happen in one chapter so that's why I'm spreading it out in smaller chapters. Please keep reviewing. It encourages me too write more(one of the reason I wrote chapter 2 so quickly) thanks  
  
Alanna of Conte 


	3. Returning

Alanna and Coram finally made it to the palace. Alanna still hadn't made a decision. She hoped Jon wouldn't mention it. Alanna was groming Moonlight when she heard someone.  
  
"Alanna" Jon said.  
  
Alanna turned around to see Jon. Jon quickly wrapped his arms around Alanna and kissed her passiionatly.  
  
"I've missed you SO much" Jon said when they finally broke their kiss.  
  
"I missed you too" Alanna whispered.  
  
Jon kissed Alanna again. After a while they finally broke and they when to Jon's room. The two sat down. Jon kissed Alanna once.  
  
"O I missed you so" Jon said. "I hoped you remembered tomorrow their's the mid-winter ball"   
  
"It is!" Alanna said in shock. "I guess I forgot being in the desert all this time."  
  
"O come on it won't be THAT bad" Jon said.  
  
"I bet" Alanna said "Do I HAVE to come"  
  
"Yes you do Alanna" Jon said.  
  
"Maybe I should have stayed in the desert" Alanna said  
  
"No you shouldn't have. I'd miss doing this to much" Jon said as he, once again, kissed Alanna.  
  
"I guess you're right, Jon" Alanna said. "I still don't want to go to the ball."  
  
"Well you can't have everything you want" Jon said.  
  
"Guess your right, again" Alanna said.  
  
A/N I know I know short chapter and it's been like more than a week since I've updated but I'll try and get chapter 4 up today(  
  
Lioness Alanna Of Conte 


End file.
